Committed
by omgitsjade
Summary: When you open someone's eyes to something they've been trying to avoid for so long, their first instinct is to run away...


___

**_When you open someone's eyes to something they've been trying to avoid for so long, their first instinct is to run away..._**

_

_I prepare for the noble war. I'm calm; I know the secret. I know what's coming, and I know no one can stop me, including myself. I kill people I like. Some of them beg for their life. I don't feel sad. I don't feel anything. It's a filthy world we live in ... and honestly, I feel like I am helping to take them ... somewhere clean and kind. The world is a filthy ... horror show. There's so much pain, you know? There's so much… There is something about all that blood; I drown in it. The Indians believed that blood holds all the bad spirits, and once a month in ceremonies__ they would cut themselves to let the spirits go free. Now, there is something smart about that, very smart. I like that. You think I'm crazy?_

_

_"If you're trying to kill yourself, cut vertically, they can't stitch that up" The mysterious boy in the doorway told Milah, causing her to jump,  
"How did you get in here?" She gasped,  
"Also, if you're trying to kill yourself, I'd consider locking the door"_

_

_Milah held up her scarred wrist, "Last week, felt fat"  
"Last year, burn" He held up his own wrist, badly scarred and burned._

_

_"When you talked to her, did she seem depressed in any way?" Her sister asked him,  
He shook his head innocently, "No, not at all",  
"Not suicidal, not upset?" She continued,  
"No"_

_

_"You could have saved her, but you didn't" Violet told him,  
"She isn't dead" He told her,  
"You need to open your eyes, Tate"_

_

_"Something has changed in you. Towards me. You're distant, cold. I don't know what I've done, but I'll leave you alone from now on if that's what you want. Is that what you want? You know why I'd leave you alone? Because I care about your feelings more than mine. I love you. There, I said it, not just on some chalkboard. I would never let anybody or anything hurt you. I've never felt that way about anyone."_

_

**__Two Months Earlier__**

Milah walked into the old, Victorian styled house after her two sisters, why were they even here? She had enjoyed Manhattan, why were they looking for a house in California? Especially a house as creepy as this one, it stood tall, old, there had to be some deadly history within the Tiffany fixtures, Milah wasn't stupid, everything came with a price. She learnt that as soon as she had been thrown into the Asylum.

She wasn't mental, she was sure, sometimes she heard voices, but that was it. Milah wasn't the crazy type, it was impossible to believe that _she _would be the one to crack, but as she looked back on the last several months, she realized she _had_ been the one to crack, she was the broken, bloody mess in the institution after that night, the one prank that had turned into a lifetime of regret. Where were her friends? Her boyfriend? Her parents? They were gone.

Milah had scared them off. Her parents had left, leaving Milah and her two older sisters as soon as Milah had been caught, her boyfriend had left once he realized that she had gone insane, her friends, they scattered to the edges of the Earth after that night, when they realized one of them needed to take the fall and it wouldn't be them, Milah was the easiest nut to crack, apparently. She was the one who had automatically accepted to it all, she was the one who had done it, she was the one who had turned herself insane after the entire plan fell to pieces and it was everyone for themselves.

"Milah," Milah turned to the voice of her eldest sister, Belle, who was standing next to her other sister, Ruby, and the real estate agent, Darcy, or Marcy or something, Milah had never bothered to really catch her name, what did it matter anyway? What good would it do Milah, knowing the real estate agents name? None, she needed to use her spaced memory to remember the important things, like her name, and her age, and where she had stored her razors in her luggage. Milah blinked at her sister, extending the thought that she was listening to Belle, Belle looked at Ruby, who opened her mouth to speak to their darling little sister, difficult little Milah.

"It's cheap, it's big. But it's with history. It's up to you, Mil" Ruby spoke softly to Milah, who racked a giant yawn before opening her mouth to speak to Ruby and Belle, "What's the history?" She asked, she had known it all along. There was always history in a house this old. It just depended how much, and how bad it was, that would focus in Milah's mind.

"The people who lived here before now, died in this house. Murder suicide" The real estate agent jumped in before one of Milah's sisters could say it to her in a more gentle way, a way that would keep Milah calm, but as the real estate agent said it, it was like she knew, everything, everything that Milah had done to end up in the mental institution, and everything she hadn't told the police in Manhattan.

But Milah conserved herself immediately and blinked at Darcy-or-Marcy, "Gays?" She guessed, and the woman nodded expectantly, as if Milah would begin to involve herself in petty gossip the woman had obviously stored up to rattle out to someone who didn't already know, but Milah would not be that person. She never been particularly interested in gossip or bitchy girls, or girl talk in general, she had always been a weird kid, judged, on her mental imbalance. But she had always had friends, she never believed anything was truly wrong with her. Not until six months ago anyway.

"Milah?" Belle said, snapping her sister out of one of the many silent phases Milah pulled herself into, her sisters gaze snapped towards her and blinked away the glassy complexion in her eyes, she had been thinking about the accident again, of course she was, that was all Milah thought about these days, ever since she had gotten out from the institution, it had been all silence and cries of help in her sleep.

"What else happened in this house?" She wondered aloud and the real estate agent looked around awkwardly as Ruby cleared her throat, "The last owners of the house died too, the wife in childbirth and the husband hung himself" She spoke, trying not to alarm Milah, but trying to get the main details across all the way.

"We'll take it" Milah knew her tone of voice wasn't exactly believable, but she also knew Belle and Ruby wouldn't question her on it this time, this house for them was too good to be true, though Milah could feel the dark auras radiating out through the walls, Belle and Ruby could not, and this house was within their price range, and with what their price range was, this house was a large miracle.

"Excellent! I'll go get the forms immediately!" The real estate agent cried as a sadistic smile stretched across her face and she clapped her hands together, it made Milah feel sick, she had just wanted to sell this house, and Milah knew that as soon as she brought in her bags from the car outside, that she would be googling the Victorian Styled house immediately, Milah had a sneaking suspicion that there was something incredibly wrong with this house, and she going to regret ever making her sisters happy by saying they would take it.


End file.
